Your smile
by iwannaread000
Summary: 'Kyoko-chan .. Kyoko-chan .. Kyoko-chan ...' ...That name, Every single time I hear that name spoken from your mouth, a painful sting always enters my heart.


**I DON'T OWN KHR**

**Neither are the Characters.**

* * *

'Kyoko-chan .. Kyoko-chan .. Kyoko-chan ..'

That name.

Every single time I hear that name spoken from your mouth, a painful sting always enters my heart.

Even if I greeted you first, you would always call her name. "Kyoko-chan"

Even if I was there supporting you, you would always look for her. "Kyoko-chan"

Even if I would help you first, you would always face her first. "Kyoko-chan"

Even if I stayed beside you when you're sick, you would always call her name. "Kyoko-chan"

Even if I was also hurt, you would always stay by her side. "Kyoko-chan"

Even if I was also there right beside her, you would never look at me. "Kyoko-chan"

Even if I was the one bleeding, you would always treat her scratch first. "Kyoko-chan"

* * *

That name, was like the source of your undying beautiful orange flame.

They say you are the sky that covers all, but why is it that I could only see her on your eyes.

Every time she was in any kind of danger you would always rush to her side.

* * *

"You know Haru." I was shocked. This was the first time Gokudera ever called me by my real name.

"What is it?"

"I've wanted to know. I know you aren't that stupid, I know that you aren't that dense, so why?"

That makes it twice now, being shocked by Gokudera that is.

"So, you kn.."

Gokudera interrupted me by handing his hander kerchief.

"Eh? What's with the hander ch…"

"It's for your tears, you idiotic woman."

Eh? Tears? What is he …. Oh… I didn't notice it at all. Tears are already falling from my eyes.

"Hey, idiotic woman. I don't know why you're still enduring it but if you need a shoulder to cry on. Just give me a beep."

He said waving his hand while walking away from me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I don't care if it's him I really just need someone to cry on. I want to tell these untold feelings to someone.

So without a second thought, I run after him, crying. After catching up to him that's when I really cried. Very hard.

* * *

"Have you calmed down now?"

I only nodded.

"Good. So, tell me the truth. I know how awesome the 10th really is. But why did you fall for him? And I don't want to hear you say it's because he saved you."

"You know Gokudera. Sometimes you're just too smart for your own good."

"Che."

I smiled. I guess his back to his old self?

I took a deep breath and started talking.

"Have you ever wondered why you feel safe when you're in his gaze Gokudera? Well, I did and it was very comforting. Sometimes he would act foolish but his foolishness would always make my day. But what I really fell for was his smile. When I saw him smile, my heart skipped a beat and I became addicted to it. And sometimes I would wish and pray that he would only smile for me."

"Aren't you just being selfish here?" he answered and that made me feel angry and hurt.

"Why!? Is it really wrong for me to be selfish!? Is it really wrong for me to ask him to show me that smile which he would only show to … Kyoko-chan?"

I didn't mean to just erupt at Gokudera while crying but it hurts.

I noticed him bowing and looking down at the ground.

But I didn't stop, now that I just started erupting.

"It hurts. Every single time he calls her name, it hurts. I knew it from the start, but … I just … can't make myself to forget or to hate. Kyoko has always been the nicest girl I have ever met. Caring, selfless, forgiving, kind, everything.. I have to agree to some rumors, she really does look like an angel from heaven. So I wasn't really that surprise if ever Tsuna would fall for her but still, it hurts."

Gokudera just kept silent. Either he was listening or not, I didn't care. As long as I could share these … these .. untold feelings.

"Hey Gokudera, you also noticed it right?"

"Notice what?"

I smiled weakly

"Ever since we came from the future, Tsuna would always ask where Kyoko is. Asking how she's doing, and.. I also knew that they would keep talking for hours on the phone."

Shock, yep, that was Gokudera's expression. I guess my hunches are correct.

"Every time I tried calling Tsuna's house it would always say it's busy. It's the same with Kyoko."

Silence. There was a long silence. Then I broke that silence.

"Hey Gokudera, is it really wrong for me to love Tsuna? Is it wrong for me to imagine him and me together?"

He didn't answer me. I think his regretting to ever telling me to give him a beep if ever I needed a shoulder to cry on.

I sighed.

"Gokudera, I think I'll give up on Tsuna."

"Huh?" He finally answered.

"I'll give up trying to get on his way with Kyoko."

"I'll give up on being the so-called-future-wife of Tsuna."

"I know it'll hurt but I think I'll give up on my dream where… Tsuna would show me that smile while calling my name."

* * *

yes. boring right? o.o

anyway ... R&R .

and i know. grammar .

iwannaread000

out. .


End file.
